Spas are popular fixtures that are used in many homes and hotels. They include a large tub or small pool full of heated water and used for soaking and relaxation. Many spas further include water jets for massage purposes. Spas usually have several independent water circuits with one providing heating and filtration and the others driving the hydrotherapy jets.
The spa tubs are usually relatively shallow and manufactured from fiberglass-reinforced plastic that is formed into shapes that provide a variety of seating arrangements within the tub. Each seat is usually equipped with hydrotherapy jets that allow a forceful flow of water to be directed at various parts of the body. The water flow may be aerated for additional effect, and some or all of the jets may also automatically move or rotate, causing the changing pressure of the water on the body to provide a massage-like effect.
Spas are frequently located outdoors. The spa tubs may be free-standing or recessed within a surrounding deck or ground. If free-standing, they are usually entered by climbing a short staircase of one or two steps and then stepping over the side of the tub onto one of the seating areas. Because many spas are located outdoors, owners usually purchase covers for enclosing the spa tub when not in use. These covers help prevent dirt, leaves and other debris from entering the water. Morevoer, they can provide a safety function by preventing small children from falling into the water.
These covers are quite large, and sometimes quite heavy. They frequently are about one inch, or so, in thickness and frequently are constructed of a foam material encased in a flexible covering. Thus it is often cumbersome and difficult for a user to remove the cover prior to using the spa and to place the cover back over the spa when it is no longer in use. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an improved apparatus for the automatic removal of spa covers.